Ghosts That We knew
by Lord-Cas
Summary: Dean is transported to a possible future and is met by a world in ruin and chaos. Meanwhile something more sinister than the dead stalks the group of unlikely allies. - This is my first fanfic. I would appreciate any feedback!


A/N-This is my first try at a fanfic, it takes place at near the beginning of season 8 for Supernatural and right after the season 2 finale of The Walking Dead. Enjoy!

Dean knew the fight would be too much for the angel, Cas had still not retained the full extent of his power since he escaped purgatory, But Cas, stubborn as he was, had insisted.

"This needs to be taken care of" he said in his somber tone. "We need to take a stand here and now or just keep running. You are the one who told me it is better to face our problems, Dean."

An unknown angel, a very powerful one, had been pursuing them for days. According to Cas it wanted Dean, and Cas wasn't about to let that happen. Their run for safety had started out in Washington where they first encountered the brutal force. They barely got away; Cas had to teleport them both to safety, and they ended up somewhere in Louisiana. Sam had not been with them at the time, he was following a lead on the whereabouts of the young prophet Kevin and the tablet in his possession. Now after almost three weeks straight of hiding and running, Dean had still not been able to reconnect with is brother, which gave him cause to worry and made him irritable.

From Louisiana they kept pushing forward and ended up in an abandoned farmhouse in Georgia, in the outskirts of Atlanta. They could always feel the angel not far behind and they knew it would catch up eventually. Cas couldn't use his power to transport or hide them again because there was too high a risk that the angel might hone in on their location that way. The sigils carved into Dean's ribs kept him safe for now, the only drawback was that they had to travel the slow way, the human way. Dean didn't mind, he preferred it to any angelic transport, but he felt empty without comfort of his impala which was still parked at a motel back in Washington, surely towed away by now. Cas had refused to leave Dean's side since they had been on the run, barely letting Dean out of his sight to go to the bathroom, which was seriously starting to get on his nerves. Now they sat in the empty house that they had taken residence in, beside them a table was laid out with the ingredients for a summoning spell.

"You sure you're up for this?" Dean implored him, "You got enough juice to take this guy on?"

Cas met Dean's stare, "Dean, we are more than enough match for one angel, we have proved that time and time again."

"If you're sure" Dean said, still feeling a bit doubtful.

With a nod toward Dean, Cas lit the ingredients and recited some Latin, falling silent as the flames burned down. After a tense moment of silence a huge clap of thunder and lightening alerted them of its presence. It appeared suddenly right behind Dean, towering over him a good foot and a half, Dean threw a punch, which was promptly blocked as Dean flew into the opposite wall.

"You will not have Dean Winchester" Cas snarled, his stance now ferocious and protective, angel blade in hand.

Once the fight between the two angels started, Dean knew they would not win. A mighty blow by this stranger hit Cas right in the face. Dean flinched at the sight, Cas, with all his power, was taken down by one blow, a look of pain and surprise flashing on his face, eyes meeting Dean's for a moment before rolling back in his head. He had dropped to the ground with an ungraceful thud, head cracking on the hard ground, blood instantly appearing beneath it. Dean _hoped_ he was only unconscious. He felt a pang of fear, Cas would be able to heal himself he knew, but seeing him lying there hurt as he was, dean felt a tinge of uncertainty.

The dark angel was upon Dean in half a second, arm stretched out menacingly. He tried to move from his reach, diving for Cas' angel blade, now abandoned in a puddle of blood where he lay.

The angel proved to be too fast for Dean, easily pinning him to the ground. Dark eyes met the green and gleamed earnestly, with a deep timbre in its voice, it spoke.

"Dean Winchester, you are on a path of pain and death and horror. If you continue on this course you will lose everything. As you suffer, the world will suffer with you. The end of days will follow in the wake of your choices; horrors will consume this world, and the dead shall rise to meet you."

Dean was struggling under the great force, trying in vain to free himself.

"What are you talking about?" He growled angrily, "Why do you fuckin' angels always talk in goddamn riddles."

"You will see the consequences of your choices. You must see, you must understand"

Dean felt a cold hand touch his forehead and the now familiar sensation of flying through space and time filled him. The only words to come to Dean's mind as he felt himself disappear was "God not again"

**~/~||~\\~**

The night was quiet, much too quiet for Daryl's liking. He was used to animals of the night making their voices heard, crickets composing their unique melodies in the grass. These were the sounds he loved; they were familiar to him, having practically grown up in the forest. He knew by a hunter's instinct that the silence meant something not quite right. Alert now, he stood up from his place beside the dying campfire. He had told Rick he didn't think it was a good idea to light a fire; they were out in the open, the light making them visible, more vulnerable. But the group's morale had waned as of late. The most recent walker attack on Hershel's farm shocked them all and put them yet again on the move, away from safety and the place which they had all begun to truly believe could last as a home. Even he, cynic that he was, had begun to believe this illusion, but as usual the illusion shattered, reminding them of the fragility of their situation. They had taken great losses, and the group needed some comfort, and that comfort came in the form of a campfire. Daryl recognized this and so hadn't pushed the matter too much with Rick, but now he regretted that decision. Feeling unsettled, surveying the dark forest before him, he saw nothing more than deep shadows in the dark.

"What is it?" a soft voice called out. Turning he saw a figure coming toward him, he recognized it as Glen. The Asian boy had matured in the time Daryl knew him, quick and clever, he had proved his worth to the group. Glen had Daryl's respect, which was something he didn't give out lightly.

"Not sure" Daryl said, turning back to the forest with a frown. "Sumthin just feels…" he didn't finish his sentence. Glen nodded and hugged himself looking out to the trees as well. He shivered.

"Yeah, can't imaging what's out in that forest right now" he glanced at the others' sleeping forms, "do you think we should have set up camp further away?"

The moonlight shone on the camp, they were set up beside the highway, the vast forest stretched out before them. Daryl's bike gleamed in what little light the moon gave off. His crossbow was slung over the seat. The unnatural silence had grown deafening, and suddenly Daryl knew he needed is weapon immediately. Danger, though he didn't know in what form, was upon them.

Just as he reached his coveted weapon he heard a something rustling in the woods, the only sound in the silence. Crossbow in hand he ran back to Glen right at the edge of the towering forest. Glen tensed beside him and unsheathed his knife, Daryl raised his bow toward the noise. Then suddenly the rustling stopped, whatever creature hid in the dark was now surveying them, he could feel it, and he felt bare under it's eyes.

"Shit, what the hell- what is it?" Glen, usually level headed in tense situations, began to shake, a deep fear taking hold of him.

"Shh" Daryl cut him off, listening intently.

And just as suddenly as it had appeared, the suffocating presence suddenly lifted. It was a shock to them both; they could almost feel whatever it was disappear. The sounds of the night returned.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who felt that" Glen turned to Daryl, "That was real, that just happened"

Taking one last look at the trees, but somehow feeling that the danger had passed, Daryl slowly lowered his crossbow.

"I felt it." He looked back again at the sleeping group, who had not been aroused by their commotion. "Lets keep this to ourselves for the time bein'. "

End Notes

So there it is, the first chapter! Should I continue? Any feedback is appreciated, thanks!

-Cassandra


End file.
